Encuentros
by little mary-chan
Summary: Nuevo y ultimo capitulo de esta historia pastelona siento haber tardado tanto RR x favorrr
1. Encuentros que cambian sentimientos

ENCUENTROS  
Por Mary-chan  
  
Misao, Ese nombre... ese nombre le recordaba tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos, el siempre había sido un niño reservado, no tenía ningún amigo de verdad, y en vez de eso, lo único que recibía por parte de sus compañeros de clase eran burlas y risas. Todo empezó el primer día de clase, el tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, cosa que hizo más facil la burla, ya que parecían de niña. Con los años, la mirada dulce e inocente del trise niño se convirtió en una mirada de hielo, distante... El ya no creía en nada, no sentía, no hablaba, sus compañeros siguieron riéndose de el, y el, en vez de ser fuerte y meterse con sus agresores, tan solo los miraba y giraba el camino, aun que el nunca lo expresara, se sentía mal y la felicidad nunca llegó a ocupar su corazón, un corazón ficticio, para algunos, y triste para el... Solo un día fue feliz de verdad, el en aquel entonces tenía 7 años, estaba en el parque, el no quería ir.. pero... su madre había insistido tanto y tenía tantas ganas de verlo sonreír, que no pudo negarse. Llegaron al parque y un rato después Aoshi, el triste niño, i ya no estaba al alcance de la vista de su madre, ella no se preocupó pues sabía que su hijo era listo y no se perdería, y tenía razón su hijo no se había perdido, tras unos arbustos estaba el, escondido, llorando como si el mundo se acabara solo que silenciosamente para que, como siempre, sus lágrimas no alarmaran a nadie, de pronto un ruido se oyó, un ruido de hojas, concretando, las hojas que estaban tras el, asustado, se limpió las lágrimas y se giró, entonces la vió, una niña de ojos verdes azulados como el océano, dos trencitas largas y negras como el carbón y una sonrisa dulce pero preocupada asomaban por su inocente carita de niña de tan solo 5 años.  
  
Niña:¿por qué lloras?- dijo la niña con un deje de inocencia y preocupación  
  
Aoshi-No lloro- el niño quiso parecer frío, pero por alguna razón sabía que no podía.  
  
Niña-Si lloras, soy pequeñita no tonta...-miró hacia todos los lados con curiosidad- ¿dónde están tus amigos?  
  
Aoshi volvió a sumirse en su tristeza y con una voz triste le contestó.  
  
Aoshi-Es que.. no tengo amigos  
  
La niña le miró extrañada  
  
Misao- ¿De veras?  
  
Aoshi asintió  
  
Misao- Pues yo seré tu amiga- dando saltitos como la niña pequeña que era  
  
Un rato después los dos niños estaban tumbados en el pasto mirando al precioso cielo, ninguno sabía el nombre del otro pero no les importaba, Aoshi estaba feliz porque tenía la compañía de una amiga, una amiga!  
  
Luego, no la volvió a ver, volvió muchos dias con la esperanza de poder encontrar a su única e inocente amiga, pero ella no estaba y la tristeza volvió a sumirse en él, los dias, los meses, los años pasaron y poco a poco la mirada de hielo se convirtió en algo normal en él, sus ojos no volverían a brillar en mucho tiempo. Aoshi ya tenía 16 años y caminaba en dirección a su instituto, el era un chico delgado y no tenía mucha fuerza, o si la tenía, nadie lo sabía. De pronto su camino fue detenido por una figura que se puso frente a el, era Dayu, aquel chico, solo se divertía metiéndose con él.  
  
Dayu: -Vaya, vaya! A quién tenemos por aquí, si es la nenita..  
  
Aoshi-...- siguió su camino ignorando las palabras del chico como hacía siempre  
  
Dayu-No nenita, no tendrás tanta suerte como siempre, ya me he cansado- y lo paró para que se pusiera frente a él- vamos, pégame nenaza estoy esperando!  
  
Aoshi- ...-  
  
Dayu- te he dicho que pelees!- y le da un puñetazo que lo tira al suelo, luego lo levanta y cuando va a volver a pegar al chico de la cara impasible...  
  
¿?- Dejalo cobarde- lo coge del brazo fuertemente, y le hace una llave que lo tira al suelo, como si no fuera nada, a pesar de ser una chica delgada, tenía una técnica increíble.  
  
Aoshi: *¿quién es ella? * - de pronto la chica se gira hacia el, se agacha y le tiende la mano para ayudarle levantarse entonces, sus miradas se cruzan...- * es, es ella, la niña! *  
  
La chica era delgada y algo bajita, como cualquiera japonesa, sobretodo al lado de los dos tipos que tenía al lado, aunque Aoshi era más bajo de que Dayu, tenía un pelo negro y brillante recogido en dos moños altos, se notaba que era muy largo, su mirada era igual de sincera como el la recordaba, solo que se notaba que había perdido algo de inocencia, sus manos eran suaves y tiernas, toda ella hacía que no pudieras dejar de mirarla.  
  
¿?: ¿estás bien?  
  
Aoshi: ... si...  
  
¿?: me alegro- sonríe con una sonrisa encantadora- soy Makimachi Misao.. ¿tu?  
  
Aoshi: Shinomori, Shinomori Aoshi  
  
Misao: bien, llámame Misao, yo te llamaré Aoshi, ¿te molesta? Es que no me gustan los formalismos...  
  
Aoshi: de acuerdo  
  
Luego, cada uno se fue por su lado, y todos y cada uno de los dias, los dos chicos se encontraban en aquel corto camino, tan solo se saludaban, las palabras sobraban...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
¿Que os parece? escribí esta historia como una original, pero me pareció que quedaría bonito como A+M asi que esta mañana me he puesto a adaptarla y no he podido parar, aun que no lo parezca, tengo muchas historias hechas, tanto de otros animes como originales, que son las que mas tengo, ejjeje espero que me digais que os parece dejándome un review si veo que os interesa al continuaré, ya que está acabada, solo falta pasarla al ordenata, y si quereis más historias mias, originales o de otros animes, tan solo pedidme, ahh hago historias de encargo, en pocas palabras que si me pedis otra A+M la hago jejej  
  
dwwwww muakassss  
  
mary-chan  
  
si quereis hablar conmigo:  
  
mary-chan@3xl.net  
  
o x messenger...  
  
livethelifelikethelastday@hotmail.com  
  
(jeje un poco larga, weno dwwwww muakassssss) 


	2. Los años pasan

Pasó un año, la relación seguía siendo igual, Aoshi nunca podía dejar de mirarla, ella tenía algo, tal vez su personalidad, el tan solo deseaba ser como ella, ser libre, fuerte, amable y sobre todo tener tantos amigos como ella. Un día las clases fueron paradas como todos los años, era la ceremonia de ingreso y bienvenida de los nuevos alumnos, Aoshi no ponía atención en aquella ceremonia, nunca le importó, sabía que ver a tanta gente con tantas ilusiones, emociones y sobretodo que demostraban sus sentimientos no le gustaba, por lo que simplemente, estaba allí. Miraba al infinito, pero no hacia delante como todos sus compañeros, hasta que vio una figura que solo él conocía, era una chica delgada, dos trenzas largas y bien cuidadas de un color negro precioso y brillante, una carita fina y delicada y sobretodo destacando entre todo ese conjunto, unos ojos vidriosos de mostrar tantas emociones azul océano, como el mar, un mar en el que el, sin querer, siempre caía, era ella, su ángel, la chica que cayó del cielo tan solo para darle un poco de sentido a su vida.  
  
De pronto la chica notó que era observada y miró hacia donde provenía la mirada de hielo que sentía, y lo vio, aquel chico le atraía, tenía algo que hacía que no pudiera dejar de mirarle, y suspirar por él, ¿tal vez era eso el amor? No... ella era Misao Makimachi! Tan solo tenía 15 años, y su vida era libre sin ataduras, además aquel chico se le notaba frío y tenía ya 17 años, seguro que tenía novia, no era bueno hacerse ilusiones con un chico con él.  
  
Aoshi, de pronto notó que había sido descubierto y decidió mirar para otro lado para disimular, pero no podía quitársela de la cabeza por más que quería, de pronto decidió que por una vez iba a ser feliz, tan solo por hablar con ella, al acabar la ceremonia, cuando todos iban hacia sus clases, Aoshi notó como iba hacia donde el estaba, paró en seco y la esperó, Misao que lo había visto todo, miró extrañada, pero sin miedo, con solo la confianza que el le sabía dar se le acercó.  
  
-Misao- Hola! Parece que vamos a ir al mismo instituto! Jeje  
  
-Aoshi- ehh.. si es verdad, oye ¿conoces el instituto?  
  
-Misao- la verdad es que no... ^_ ^UUUU es que.. me quedé dormida y no llegué a tiempo para que me lo enseñaran  
  
-Aoshi- si... si quieresteloenseño!  
  
-Misao- esteee... @_@ ¿qué? Es que sigo dormida y no me he enterado de nada ^_ ^- sonrió como solo ella sabía, y a Aoshi le dio un vuelco el corazón que ni el mismo sabía el por qué.  
  
-Aoshi- que si... ¿quieres que te enseñe el instituto... si no quieres nada ehhh  
  
-Misao- este... - es interrumpida por alguien,  
  
- ¿?- de eso nada Shinomori, ni lo sueñes, ¿de veras crees que ella se va a fijar en alguien tan tonto como tu? Si eres una nenaza, y ella vendrá conmigo ¿a que si?  
  
-Misao- antes que nada, hola Dayu V_V**** ... * ahora que había conseguido poder hablar con el... pero ¿qué digo? Si no había pensado casi en el? .. bueno .. solo un poco..mmm * @_@  
  
-Dayu- Misao... ¿te pasa algo? Pones una cara rara, claro es que soy tan irresistible.. jujuju  
  
-Aoshi- este seguía en su mundo pero escuchándolo todo- *¿Misao? ¿Dayu? Entonces.. se conocen, recuerdo que ella me salvó de Dayu, pero... tal vez ella... le quiere.. un momento! ¿por qué me importa? No debo sentir! No debo sentir! No más no más!*  
  
-Misao- ¿qué? No, Dayu no me pasa nada v_v** pero, si me disculpas tengo clase, y no, no iré contigo, ya he quedado con Aoshi ¿a que si?  
  
-Aoshi- * ¿se acuerda de mi nombre? Cierto es, que yo me acuerdo del suyo, pero yo siempre paso desapercibido * Claro, Misao...  
  
-Misao- Bien! Pues dentro de una hora aquí, es el único sitio que creo que podré recordar ^_ ^  
  
-Dayu- * le ha preferido a el! *  
  
-Misao- adios Dayu  
  
-Dayu- ha prefe...  
  
-Misao- ¿qué? ¿qué decías?  
  
-Dayu- NADA! Adios * me las pagarás Shinomori! Hace tiempo que me gusta, y no me la quitarás, ella es mia! * ¬¬**  
  
Aoshi- * Dayu me mira muy raro... bah! Me voy con Misao! *  
  
Continuará..  
  
Esta historia me encanta, no sé tiene un algo que me enamoró juas! ¿que os parece? Sigo en este camino? En realidad iba a ser una historia corta pero no me he resistido... Aunque el final será el mismo jejej asi que trankilos  
  
Weno doy paso a los  
  
REVIEWERS!  
  
Anny-chan: gracias por animarme a continuar y por decir que te gusta, jejej, me imaginaba que eras o valenciana o catalana por lo del Deu! Pero nunca me acordaba de preguntarlo ^_ ^en realidad, yo soy valenciana, pero xica ya es raro pillar a alguien español que somos pokitos y vamos y encima Parlem català/valencià jijijiji weno espere que contestis tot año ehhh dwwwww muakas i a vore quan parlem  
  
Meikyo: Hola wapa! ¿que tal? Al final no pude hacer lo que dije, es que necesitaba actualizar! Tenía mono, pero Misao-19 ya verá como no actualice pronto y tu también ¡ jjejeje weno espero que contestes y que te guste este cap.  
  
Misao-19: Hola! Weno ya sabes lo de arriba! Como no actualices a mi Aoshi... no te lo digo porque te dará miedo ¬¬**** asi que ya sabes ehhh jejeje que esa historia me gustaba mucho! Ya he actualizado! Jijij  
  
Gaby: WAPA! He leido tu fic, me ha encantado! Xo hay un problema no m deja dejarte un review sin registrarme, (a mi eso m pasaba) y me he liado por lo que no he podido dejarte un review te aconsejo q mires y lo cambies porque con lo bonito que es, seguro que hay mucha gente que se ha qdado sin poder decírtelo , te lo digo desde aki: PRECIOSO! Me encanta, es original.... aix me he enamorado...  
  
Dwwwww muakassssss Mary-chan  
  
"Tan solo unos meses para aprender a hablar... toda una vida para aprender a callar" 


	3. Si el destino nos separa ¿que pasa con n...

ENCUENTROS Capítulo 3. Tal vez. Autora: Mary-chan (little mary-chan)  
  
Aoshi se sentía tal feliz de que por fin alguien le tomara en cuenta para algo. Llevaban un rato caminando por todo el instituto, lo cierto, es que con una compañía al lado todo parece más bonito, siempre había odiado ir a ese instituto, pero ahora no le importaría quedarse allí para siempre, se sentía tonto con solo pensarlo, pero aunque no quisiera, era la realidad. Pronto ya era bastante tarde, el anochecer llegaba, y el cielo se teñía de un color anaranjado, los dos iban en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir, y tampoco se sentían incómodos por ello, todo era tan nuevo para él. Misao solo pensaba en que todo era precioso, y que el chico que la acompañaba tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, si, tal vez era muy flaco, casi esquelético, como decían sus amigas, pero se notaba que era buena persona, fría pero buena, tal vez, estaría bien conseguir que todo ese hielo se deshiciera pero. ¿podría alguien como ella conseguirlo? No lo creía.  
  
Pensando en tantas cosas la noche se acercaba, él solo sabía su nombre y que era bondadosa, ella, lo mismo, tal vez se volverían a ver pero. ¿se hablarían o todo sería como antes?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ya estaban en mitad de curso, y Aoshi volvía a estar triste, su felicidad no duró apenas, pero él, por alguna razón ya lo sabía, ella tenía sus amigas ¿por qué se iba a interesar en alguien tan aburrido como él? Lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, los sueños no valían para nada, pero aun así siguió con ellos. Misao siempre le saludaba, pero nunca se quedaba a hablar con él, y al contrario si que lo hacía con Dayu, todo era tan raro. Apenas días antes ella intentaba hablar siempre con él, y de pronto, un día ella dejó de acercársele.  
  
Misao estaba "hablando" con Dayu, si bien él era guapo le parecía un tanto superficial y además ella ya tenía sus cosas en mente. Estaba enfadada con Aoshi ¿cómo podía haber sido tan frío con ella? Ahora entendía por qué siempre estaba solo, porque quería, si hubiera chasqueado los dedos ella estaría allí con él, y todo el mundo sabía la tradición de aquel instituto:  
  
*Los primeros días los novatos, hacen amigos, lo normal, es que si alguien siempre saluda a otro primero, cuando pase la semana tiene que cambiar el orden de la cosa, por lo tanto tiene que ser el otro el que salude ahora. (en pocas palabras que ahora, por la tradición, Aoshi tendría que saludar a Misao si quisiera ser su amigo) y si esto no pasa, será una forma indirecta de decir que no hay amistad * ^  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Los días pasaban, y Aoshi parecía no darse cuenta de nada, seguía con la monotonía de todo, hasta que un día:  
  
MADRE: Aoshi! Aoshi! Ven tenemos que contarte algo muy importante!  
  
Aoshi estaba en su cuarto, tumbado en su cama mirando al cielo desde la claraboya de su cuarto (claraboya es una ventana que se pone en el techo para que entre la luz del sol y se vea la luna o algo así ) entonces, oyó a su madre y bajó las escaleras hacia el salón donde sus padres estaban:  
  
AOSHI: si, ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué pasa?  
  
MADRE: verás Aoshi, tu padre. ha conseguido un ascenso! Pero.. nos tendremos que ir a vivir a Hokaido.  
  
AOSHI: pero.. madre! Yo.. lo tengo todo aquí.  
  
MADRE: hijo, pero piensa en tu oportunidad, harás nuevos amigos, cambiarás de aires.  
  
AOSHI: * bueno.en realidad no tengo nada que me ate aquí, y no puedo hacerles esto a mis padres * de acuerdo ¿cuándo nos tenemos que ir? /dice tristemente/  
  
MADRE: verá, es que nos tenemos que ir dentro de dos semanas.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Un chico está recogiendo todas las cosas que ahí en su cuarto, tiene la mirada fría y está pensando:  
  
AOSHI: *bueno, aquí nada me ata, tal vez encuentre algo nuevo en Hokaido, pero.. ¿Misao? Bah. no debo pensar en ella, no sabe ni que existo seguro que se ha olvidado de mi, no vale la pena que le diga nada * Adios Misao /dice este mientras que, con la última caja ya en sus manos, traspasa la puerta de la que, ya no será su casa.  
  
MARY-CHAN  
  
Si, ya sé que ha quedado muy corto pero. es que esta historia tampoco es muy larga, lo que significa que no es como MI NUEVA VIDA ^___^UUU y.. por tanto no falta mucho para el final jejej, pero tranquilas que vais a sufrir jujujuj  
  
REVIEW¡ERS!!  
  
Gaby (pecosita_12@hotmail.com) : hola! Espero que este cap tb te guste, se que ha quedado bastante corto, pero prometo que esta vez actualizaré mas pronto. Por cierto, tengo planes para Ao trankila jujuju  
  
Meikyo: me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior ^^ pero me parece que este cap no ha quedado muy largo, lo siento! Es que tengo mucho lio y no me da tiempo a casi nada.. pero en cuanto tenga tiempo actualizo TODAS mis historias (^^ UUU) jeje ya pondré de lo que yo ya sé ya. jum. tal vez lo ponga. creo que si jijijij ***^^**** dwww muakas  
  
Ali-chan: T___T ouuu me has dejado un review! Que contenta! Esq cm siempre m comentas pensé que era que no te gustaba.. mmm.. me da que te gusta Aoshi.. no sé.. tp se nota mucho.. ¬¬ jumm. me pregunto que te estarías imaginando cuando ponías el review. **^^** aeuuuuu  
  
Anny-chan: En realidad lo que dices lo dices con mucha razón, es muyyy difícil pillar españoles creo que no somos muy revieweadores ^__^jeje pues si que encima.. catalana ehhhh jijiiji ¿com va? M' encanta que t' agradi el meu fic i que em fiques reviews xq. mmm. no ho sé. per que m' anima! Jijiji Por cierto.. no me pegues. siento haber tardado tanto.. es que estaba que no paraba y si empecé la de Una chica rebelde, era porque ya estaba en el ordenador y asi entretenía a mis fierecillas deboradoras de autores. jiji es broma! Que sabeis que es muy importante para mi vuestro apollo dwwwww muakassss!!! 


	4. Instituto nuevo, ¿nada cambia?

Aoshi acababa de llegar a su nuevo "hogar" todo era tan derpimente... las paredes estaban desgastadas por el tiempo, las cortinas lo volvían todo oscuro y él, el estaba solo en un mundo nuevo.  
  
Había vuelto a ser como de pequeño, todas sus esperanzas de que todo cambiara se habían ido.  
  
Iba subiendo peldaño a peldaño las escaleras que le dirigían a su cuarto, según su madre era el ático, creyó que así tendría espacio y intimidad, ella siempre pensaba en él, siempre preocupada. Con el crujir de los viejos escalones llegóa un cuarto grande y luminoso, por un momento pensó qeu había sido transportado a otra casa por equivocación, no concordaba con el resto. Tenía una amplia ventana al fondo del cuarto, suelo de madera, paredes recien pintadas y su futón ya estaba colocado, él ya lo conocía... había vuelto a hacerlo, se había dado esa faena solo para animarlo, siempre se esforzaba para hacerlo sonreir y lo protegía, pensando en su madre la recordó otra vez, Misao, tal vez ahora estaría con Dayu, en realidad le molestaba no haberse despedido de ella, pero no lo creía importante. Ella seguro que se molestaría por ello y solo quería que lo olvidara como lo harían los demás.  
  
Sorprendía verla tan feliz incluso en los momentos más dificiles, era fuerte y el también quería serlo, quería ser valiente como todos no la niña que siempre fué. Iba a cambiar, iba a cambiar para ser como ella, libre. Y no era facil, lo sabía.  
  
Los días pasaron y llegó su primer día, se sentía nervioso, tonto, se sonrió al notar que se sentía como todos los días al ir a clase. Cogió su uniforme nuevo y con paso más firme de lo normal se dirigió a su nuevo instituto.  
  
Era imponente, enorme, vaya, asi que no era público, había oido cosas sobre ellos, decían que eran más estrictos y que era obligatorio practicar al menos un deporte. Subiendo las escaleras vió un cartel, "CLUB DE KEMPO"  
  
Kempo.. ese era un estilo de lucha milenario, uhm, siempre le gustó verlo, sobre todo cuando vió a Misao luchar por primera vez, supo que era Kempo de casualidad pero desde que lo supo no se le olvidó. Era un entrenamiento duro el que había que usar para el Kempo pero había algo que le llamaba la atención con él adquirías fuerza, fuerte! ser fuerte! si! eso era lo que el quería, y su respuesta estaba ah....  
  
RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!!  
  
Tarde! muy tarde! iba a llegar tarde a su primer día de clase, siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta dar con un pasillo enorme y largo, lleno de puertas ¿cual sería la suya? ya no quedaba nadie en el pasillo, ¿que iba a hacer? se quedó alli parado hasta que un profesor pasó por allí. Se le quedó mirando, llevaba un pequeño cigarrillo en la boca, más bien era lo que quedaba de un cigarrillo. De pronto, lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hacia una de las puertas, la abrió, lo empujó dentro sin ningún miramiento y diciendo un "tu nuevo alumno" la cerró otra vez, todo pasó tan rápido que el chico se quedó mirando la puerta como si todo hubiera sido una visión, por lo menos hasta que sintió como alguien carraspeaba ficticiamente sobre él, poco a poco con su miedo característico se giró hacia otro profesor que lo miraba expectante.  
  
- PROFESOR- bien, tu debes ser... Aoshi ¿Shikamori? no... Shibamoki?.. aghhh  
  
-AOSHI- soy Aoshi Shinomori señor  
  
-PROFESOR- ESO! bien, chicos, esta es el nuevo alumno del que os hablaba,- dirigiendose a él- sientate en aquel sitio que está libre.  
  
Aoshi se dirigió algo nervioso hacia su sitio, muchos le miraban y esa siempre le molestó, cuando encontró el sitio sacó su libreta intentando refugiarse asi, en ella.  
  
La clase, pasó en intentar saber de que hablaba aquel profesor ya que iba más avanzado de lo que él iba en su antigua ciudad. Otra vez tocó el timbre, empezaba a gustarle aquel ruido estridente. Aquella señal, si no estaba equivocado indicaba la llegada del descanso. Odiaba quedarse en la clase durante el descanso asi que decidió recorrerse el instituto para conocerlo. Fué de pasillo en pasillo mirando expectante hacia todos los carteles y puertas que le pudieran dar una nueva vista sobre aquel lugar desconocido para él.  
  
Al cabo de un rato deambulando sin rumbo notó el lugar en el que estaba situado el gimnasio, desde luego era bueno, se dirigió hacia él y en él camino iba notando jadeos (no malpenseis) eran jadeos de cansancio, de esfuerzo.  
  
Por fin la luz apuntó hacia dos sombras que se movía con agilidad, con movimientos gráciles sin dejar de ser duros. Si, era Kempo, definitivamente él tambien quería hacerlo. Miró todos y cada uno de los movimientos con toda la atención que podía poner. Hasta, más o menos, descubrir como se realizaban la mayoría de los movimientos, una vez que las sombras acabaron jadeantes en el suelo, el se dirigió otra vez a la clase. Esta acción poco a poco se combirtió en una rutina, era lo único que le llamaba la ateníón de todo aquel lugar. Quería ser como aquellas sombras, qeuría ser como Misao, y aun que odiara pensarlo, como Dayu.  
  
Con el tiempo, el arpendió los movimientos de memoria, y un día en casa intentó realizarlos, eran más dificiles de lo que pensaba, pero no se iba a rendir...  
  
El plazo para la elección del deporte que iba a realizar durante el tercer semestre (recordemos que Aoshi llegó a mitad de curso) llegó cuando repartieron la solicitud, rezó para que los de su curso pudiesen realizarlo, y allí estaba. Ideas llegaron a su mente, más biuen temores, era cierto que él había entrenado mucho, pero no tenía ni idea, ¿estaba seguro de que quería intentarlo? pensó en muchas cosas y en ninguna y solo una prevaleció, ser fuerte, esta vez, decidido eligió el deporte.  
  
CONTINUARA......... 


	5. Fuerza y determinacio FINAL

EnCuEnTrOs

Capitulo Final

Si, iba a ser fuerte. Eligió con seguridad en la hoja de inscripción. Se sorprendió de todos los deportes que habían, era extraño pensar que aquel instituto se interesara tanto por ese tipo de actividades hasta el punto de llegar a obligar a algunos alumnos a practicarlos. Pudo notar que había una clase de lo mas extraña, parecía de manejo de espadas, pero no unas espadas cualquiera, Kodachis, aquel tipo de armas lo había visto en alguna película, eran extrañas y a la vez le fascinaban, no sabía la razón. Él quería ser fuerte y tal vez lo mejor sería practicar dos deportes, no lo pensó demasiado, por lo que se apunto a los dos cursos.

Según le habían dicho las prácticas de los deportes empezarían el día después, tenía que esforzarse porque le aceptaran como el nuevo puupilo de aquella clase, le importaba demasiado. Aquella noche fue la más larga de su vida, no podía dormir, solo pensaba en la prueba del día siguiente, en su cabeza practicaba una y otra vez los ejercicios memorizados en las clases que observaba, aquello conseguía relajarlo, le hacía pensar, le hacía sentir que sabía lo que hacía. Y aquella meditación lo condució a la inminente prueba del instituto. Se levantó temprano y sin desayunar siquiera se dirigió al polideportivo, debía estar a segunda hora pero teniendo la primera hora libre no iba a desaprovecharla.

Llevaba tan solo unos pantalones cortos que apenas le resguardaban del frío pero aquello le daba sensación de fuerza, a veces le gustaba pasar frío para notar que estaba vivo. Al abrirse la puerta pudo ver aquel gran gimnasio, tenía pesas y otras muchas máquinas que en algún momento la comunidad decidió donar para aquel lugar, no estaban en el mejor estado, pero si que podían hacer sufrir a la persona que las practicara, aquel lugar no se parecía en nada al lugar en donde los del club de Kempo acostumbraba a practicar, era el nuevo lugar que el profesor, un hombre de lo más exigente, les había asignado para aquel tercer trimestre. Mirando aquellas máquinas embelesado decidió que aquel sería su lugar especial, el lugar en donde entrenaría siempre que pudiera , dentro y fuera del club, pues estaba decidido a entrar.

Pensando en todo aquello se dirigió al centro de la cancha de baloncesto, comenzó su concentración, ya no pensaba en cosas sin importancia, ya solo estaban los movimientos en su cabeza, no había nada a su alrededor, tan solo él.

Tal como la información de los movimientos llegaba a su cabeza, él se dejaba llevar. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, sin pensar que en cualquier momento podría ser descubierto.

El entrenador caminaba resoplando por las calles sin ningún tipo de emoción, le gustaba el deporte, le gustaba enseñar, pero odiaba madrugar., también habían mas motivos para su desasosiego, hacía años que no veía ningún tipo de emoción en sus alumnos, cierto era que les gustaba pero no era aquella emoción que hacía que les brillaran los ojos, no era aquello que hacía que perdieran el mundo de vista durante el combate y solo se concentraran en él. Y este año, todo indicaba a que iba a ser más de lo mismo, los alumnos que se le habían presentado diciéndole que querían practicar en su club no mostraban aquella emoción característica. Deseaba equivocarse, pero era frustrante pensar que no era así.

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta que conducía a la cancha de baloncesto oía más ruidos y aquel ruido característico, aquel ruido que representaba al cansancio, ¿se había quedado dormido y ya habían llegado todos los alumnos? Incrédulo miró al reloj, era imposible, él nunca se había dormido. Con curiosidad abrió la puerta para encontrarse con dos de sus alumnos, los alumnos que le iban a ayudar a llevar a cabo las pruebas de acceso, mirando anonadados hacia algún punto de la cancha, su mirada se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió el vuelco que le daba el corazón al notar que seguían habiendo esperanzas.

Y allí estaba, allí estaba el joven de cabellos azabache y ojos fríos, luchando contra el aire y llevando, casi de una forma imposiblemente correcta, todos los movimientos a cabo. Entonces el entrenador recordó, aquella mirada, la había visto otras muchas veces mientras que los chicos entrenaban, el aburrimiento de ver siempre los mismos movimientos sin ningún tipo de emoción, le llevaba a perderse en el paisaje, y veces se topaba con aquella miraba, pero como cambiaba de un momento a otro, ahora tenía el brillo que buscaba.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos sobre el joven que ni cuenta se dio del momento en el que puso el pie mal y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, fue el golpe el que despertó de su trance al entrenador.

Lo vio parado en el suelo, jadeando y casi sin energía, estaba cubierto de sudor, al parecer hacía mucho rato que estaba allí. Se acercó hacia el chico y pudo notar como la mirada volvía a ser completamente fría y seria, le había notado pero aquello, sencillamente no le importaba. Quitándose la chaqueta se puso frente a él, los movimientos empezaron y sobraban las palabras, aquel iba a ser su nuevo pupilo, se iba a encargar personalmente de que el chico llegara al combate "Onni Intercentros", no solo eso, llegaría a ser el mejor.

Aoshi pudo notar como el profesor le guíaba en cada movimiento, tenía muchos errores en su aprendizaje pero era normal, no era lo mismo aprender mirando de lejos que teniendo a aquel profesor enseñándole. Se iba a esforzar mucho, de eso estaba seguro pues por fin había descubierto un modo de entrenamiento y evasión perfectos.

Pronto llegaron más alumnos y las pruebas de acceso comenzaron, todos los que habían descubierto a Aoshi aquella mañana esperaban expectantes su prueba, querían ver todo lo que el chico era capaz de hacer.

Mientras en otro lugar, una joven de baja estatura y ojos expresivos empezaba a apagarse, ¿por qué había desaparecido? ¿por qué se había ido sin despedirse? Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, lo tuvo que defender de Dayu. Nunca llegó a perdonar al chico que hubiera tratado tan mal a su amigo. Aquel estúpido resultó ser el hijo de unos amigos de sus padres y como siempre parecía pasar, de pronto empezó a ver a aquellos amigos casi todas las semanas y, por consecuente, al chico en cuestión. Y aquello la condujo prácticamente e imparablemente al completo desespero, cierto era que sus padres eran unas personas de lo más buenas pero aquel chico era insoportable. Parecía disfrutar únicamente del sufrimiento de los que lo rodeaban. Hasta que de pronto se depertó un profundo interés del chico para con ella. Y envuelta en aquella situación lo volvió a ver, había cambiado, era más alto que un año atrás y parecía interesado en hablar con ella. Aquello despertó una chispa de felicidad en la chica, quería ser su amiga.

¿Quería ser su amiga? Aquella frase le recordaba tanto, amistad... siempre le había gustado aquel sentimiento y por alguna razón nunca pudo olvidar a un niño al que le ofreció su amistad de pequeña, era extraño, nunca volvió a verlo, solo fue una vez, pues el barrio en el que lo conoció no era el suyo y le era casi imposible conseguir que su abuelo la llevara allí. Era extraño haber pensado en aquel niño justo en aquel momento, o ¿no lo era tanto, los ojos llorosos que recordaba en aquel niño, eran tan parecidos a los de Aoshi. Quizás por eso quiso conocerlo, quizas por eso deseó ser su amiga, quizás por eso, solo por eso, no lo borraba de su mente.

A la cabeza de la chica llegó la conclusión de que Aoshi, era en verdad aquel chico. Pero ahora lo había perdido, ya no sería su amiga, ya no estaría siempre con él, le había fallado, se había fallado.

Lágrimas de tristeza llegaron a los ojos de la chica, ¿dónde estaba él?

Dayu caminaba hacia el centro comercial, llegaba tarde al cine y hacía cinco minutos que debía estar allí con sus amigos, decidió atajar por la calle de Misao y de paso probar a ver si la veía, el caso es que le encantaba hacerla rabiar, había cambiado más de lo que ella pensaba, ya no le gustaba molestar a la gente pero sabía que aquella era la única forma de llamar su atención, pues ella estaba demasiado interesada en el "nenaza", ese chico, a ese chico si que lo odiaba, estaba seguro de que la pelinegra estaba interesada en él y no iba a parar hasta desprestigiarlo frente a ella. Estaba pasando frente al balcón de la chica y allí la vió, mirando a la nada y con un brillo especial cubriendo sus ojos, estaba llorando, ¿por qué sería? Decidió que le importaban poco sus amigos si ella estaba de por medio. Llamó a la puerta repetidas veces hasta que notó movimiento en la casa, pronto la puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella, con los ojos rojos y sin su sonrisa característica, un impulso lo llevó a acariciar la mejilla de la chica y preguntarle preocupado el motivo de las lágrimas.

Misao volteó la cara y a punto estuvo de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero el fue rápido, le miró a los ojos y lo que vio, la hizo abrirle la puerta sin rechistar, estaba completamente preocupado.

Tal vez fueron las ganas de la chica de desahogarse, tal vez fue la insistencia del chico o tal vez fue su mirada preocupada, lo que la condujeron a contárselo todo, pero así fue, pronto se vio contándole al chico su miedo más profundo, el miedo que tenía a perder a Aoshi.

Al oir esto Dayu no pudo si no sentirse completamente estúpido y fuera de lugar, no solo a ella no le interesaba para nada, cierto era que ya se lo imaginaba, sino que cada vez que se metía con Aoshi la dañaba, no quería hacerlo. A su pesar, llegó a la conclusión de que la ayudaría a recuperarse y que encontraría al frío chico.

Fue así como empezó la verdadera amistad entre Dayu y Misao, y también como Misao aprendió a ver más alla de las apariencias.

Aquella prueba había sido agotadora, le hicieron repetir una y otra vez los movimientos más extraños que nunca hubiera visto, algunos no los había visto en ninguna de las prácticas y aquello era algo que lo extrañaba en sobremanera. Su capacidad de observación lo ayudó a seguir todos y cada uno de los pasos dificultosamente y eso fue algo que realmente le hizo sentir bien, le hizo sentir que de verdad servía para algo.

Según parecía despertaba bastante expectación frente a los alumnos veteranos, todos pararon sus prácticas cuando iba por la mitad de su prueba.

Finalmente le dijeron que había pasado la prueba, el entrenador pudo ver con orgullo el brillo en la mirada de su nuevo y más importante desde ese momento, pupilo

Esa misma noche, el entrenador no pudo dormir pensando en las nuevas técnicas que le enseñaría al chico, tal fue su emoción, que la mañana siguiente sería el primer día en años que se quedaría dormido y llegaría tarde a clase.

Cuando el rumor sobre su perfecta prueba de acceso para el club de Kempo llegó a los oídos de Hajime Saito, el profesor de manejo de Kodachis, este no pudo si no alegrarse de que el joven también se hubiera apuntado a las pruebas a su club, y no era para menos, fue aceptado inmediatamente, no por sus dotes, el joven no tenía ni la menor idea, pero se le veía como se esforzaba, se veía como luchaba para seguir el ritmo de la clase, aquel chico tenía madera de deportista.

Los primeros días del tercer trimestre serían recordados para Aoshi como los más duros y a la vez los más libres y alegres. Todos los días se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana, arreglaba un poco sus cosas para la clase, arreglaba su cuarto y posteriormente, hiciera frío o calor, se enfundaba sus pantalones para salir a correr, empezó progresivamente como el entrenador Hannya le informó que debía hacerlo, pero la idea de aquel hombre sobre progresivo era un tanto extraña, aun que también podía ser considerada como bestia.

Empezó a correr progresivamente durante 15 minutos seguidos para dirigirse hacia el polideportivo donde el hombre le esperaba con las pesas bien preparadas, le extrañaba ser el único que entrenara alli siempre pero supuso que sería porque iba más rezagado que sus compañeros. En parte era asi, pero también había una razón oculta para él, tenía potencial.

Aquellos días lo agotaban, llegaba a las clases a las 8 de la mañana completamente mojado por la ducha y le era casi imposible no dormirse durante las clases.

Al acabar las clases llegaba el entrenamiento con Saito, era un hombre con aspecto duro pero realmente bueno con las Kodachis, le enseñaba los movimientos con maestría y le hacía esforzarse para conseguir los movimientos más básicos lo antes posible. Al llegar a casa, Aoshi era más parecido a un vegetal que a una persona.

Así pasaron los días, los meses y más tarde, los años.

Pronto el joven Aoshi se convirtió en uno de los alumnos más famosos del instituto al que asistía, el deporte que practicaba insaciablemente le fue formando una nueva figura, ya no era aquel chico enclenque con el que Dayu se metía, no parecía una niña, ahora era fuerte y vivo, y aunque abandonaba la frialdad en los combates, seguía siendo inexpresivo en todos los aspectos. Estaba orgulloso de sus logros, por primera vez era alguien y no se arrepentía de nada, o tal vez si, se arrepentía de haber tenido que abandonarla, de haberla abandonado a ella. Misao, se preguntaba cómo estaría, se preguntaba si saldría con Dayu. Después de todo ya habían pasado tres años desde que se fue, y él estaba muy interesado en ella.

Por otro lado, Misao había encontrado todo el apoyo que necesitaba en Dayu, aprendió a apreciarlo, a comprender sus bromas y él a controlarse y a dejar de quererla. Tal vez ella se olvidaría de Aoshi, pero a él no lo querría. El chico también se había apuntado a un gimnasio para practicar Kempo con Misao, y pronto, los dos serían enviados al "Onni Intercentros", daba igual que no ganaran nunca, el nivel era muy bueno, era un orgullo poder participar.

En lo más profundo, sin haberselo mencionado nunca a Dayu, soñaba con volver a ver a Aoshi, y tenía una corazonada.

El día del combate se acercaba inminentemente y a los oídos de todos había llegado la noticia de un alumno muy bueno y ventajoso, todos tenían ganas de conocerlo y por fin, luchar contra él.

La noche antes del combate, Aoshi decidió ir a meditar a un parque allí recordó el día en que la conoció, el primer día. ¿Por qué no la olvidaba? Recordaba sus ojos como si los acabara de ver, recordaba aquella mirada que lo seguía de reojo en los pasillos del instituto pero que ni siquiera le hablaba, era ella, toda su esencia le llamaba. Estaba seguro de que le gustaba, y debía enfrentarse a sus miedos pasados para seguir con su futuro, aun que estuviera con Dayu debía declarársele, debía hacerlo y lo haría. Si ganaba el combate iría a su antigua ciudad a declararse.

Luces, olor a sudor, trajes negros de ninja, tatamis, padres animando a sus hijos, el combate empezaba en apenas unas horas y los nervios se notaban a flor de piel en todos los futuros contrincantes, Aoshi no podía si no mantenerse completamente tranquilo, lo que no sabía era que Misao y Dayu estaban por llegar al centro.

Aquella mañana la joven Misao se había despertado completamente feliz, no sabía por qué presentía que aquel iba a ser un buen día y debía prepararse para el combate, Dayu y ella entrenaron bien entrada la mañana para luego cambiarse y dirigirse rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado, se les hacía tarde, siempre serían igual de irresponsables.

Cuando ya estaban anunciando el principio del "Onni" se oyó un gran estruendo, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una fatigada y nerviosa Misao, lástima que Aoshi no hubiera estado en esa parte de la sala y no la hubiera reconocido.

La campana del primer combate llegó, la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta fueron seguidas prácticamente, todo iba a acabar pronto, habían niveles muy distintos, en el terreno de las chicas Misao no destacaba pero conseguía salir adelante y en el de los chicos Aoshi y Dayu fueron ganando terreno.

En un principio Dayu no consiguió reconocer a Aoshi, pero en algún momento, algun momento del combate calló en la cuenta, enfadado se dirigió a él y no pudo si no enfrentarse a Aoshi cara a cara, lo odiaba, ¿cómo pudo haber dejado asi a Misao? Él no consiguió encontrarlo y eso también le hacía sentir más furia, y además estaba aquello, la había dañado y sabía que ella era correspondida, siempre lo supo. El reto estaba servido, uno contra uno, iban a llegar al final solo para enfrentarse cara a cara, aun que superaran sus propios límites.

Y así fue, llegaron a su límite, el bullicio de pronto se calmó, ya no había ningún sonido a su alrededor, todo era expectación, era la final, todos estaban atentos del último combate, el que decidiría al ganador de todo el "Onni" de toda la región. Dayu y Aoshi se miraban fijamente, cara a cara, sin miedos, solo ellos, estaban completamente enfrentados, metidos en él, el panorama era estupendo, los dos tenían el brillo de decisión en sus ojos.

La campana emitió aquel estridente sonido, solo se oyeron golpes en el tatami y dos personas miraban atentas al combate, Hannya estaba contento de haber aparecido aquel día tan temprano como era su costumbre, había descubierto a su pupilo y entre los dos habían llegado a donde estaban, más bien, él había llegado a donde estaba, justo en el lado apuesto del entrenador se encontraba Misao con lágrimas en los ojos, por fin lo había vuelto a ver, por fin lo tenía frente a ella y estaba tan cambiado. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras los nervios comenzaban a embargarla.

Mientras tanto Aoshi daba lo mejor de él mismo, tantos años sufriendo por él, deseaba ganarlo, estaba seguro de que si lo hacía conseguiría estar en paz con él mismo. De pronto Aoshi saltó al aire y Dayu le siguió, aquella técnica combinaba un ataque en el aire, era muy complicada y los dos parecían estar seguros de poder llevarla a cabo. Todo el dojo seguía los movimientos con la mirada, de pronto, Aoshi pudo percibir un olor familiar, algo que le llamó la atención y le hizo perder su concentración característica. Allí estaba ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, aquel despiste lo pagó con un golpe certero en la boca del estómago, Dayu estaba aún más sorprendido, no quería hacerle tanto daño, se esperaba que Aoshi le parara.

Aoshi cayó de espaldas en el suelo, la chica pegó un salto que la dejó en pie frente a la figura caida del chico, todo el mundo se quedó parado mirando la reacción, todo lo que en realidad fueron décimas de segundo le pareció a la gente una eternidad, Aoshi se levantó enseguida, era su oportunidad para declararse, debía ser una señal, entonces, recordó la promesa que se hizo el día anterior, si ganaba se declararía.

Allí levantado, en medio del tatami se quedó apenas unos segundos, los ojos cerrados y la concentración taatuada en su cara, Hannya se levantó de su asiento, conocía aquel movimiento, era el que más desgastaba a su pupilo y al mismo tiempo, el que más certero actuaba sobre todos, pero le costaba llevarlo a cabo, necesitaba mucha concentración, ¿lo conseguiría? De pronto, su cara se quedó desencajada de la sorpresa, Aoshi había llegado a su Ki más alto y fuerte, a partir de ahí todo pasó rápidamente, como una película a cámara rápida de esas en las que no entiendes nada, los que estaban acostumbrados a los movimientos rápidos pudieron notar lo que hizo en realidad, para los demás fue como ver a dos Aoshis, aquello era realmente fuera de lo normal. La gente despertó con la campana que indicaba que el combate había finalizado, Dayu estaba en el suelo con los ojos abiertos sin entender nada y Aoshi justo a su lado mirando hacia Misao.

La pelinegra lo miraba todo sorprendida, aquel movimiento era casi imposible, sabía que necesitaba mucho entrenamiento para llevarse a cabo y él lo había conseguido, era especial, por eso lo quería.

El combate finalizó y Aoshi fue directo a hablar con Hannya a pesar de las ganas que tenía de estar con ella, de explicarle por qué se fue así, de contarle como la había echado de menos. Mientras él hablaba con el entrenador, Misao lo miraba feliz y entretenida solo con como el viento jugaba con su pelo, en aquel momento, Dayu se le acercó, al norarlo, Misao abrazó a su amigo para consolarlo y el joven le dijo al oido que debía enfrentar al pelinegro.

En aquel mismo momento Aoshi los estaba viendo, ya todo estaba pasado y a pesar de lo que había pensado la noche anterior, no daba igual que ella estuviera con Dayu. Salió del recinto y camino afuera sin rumbo fijo, entonces lo vió, otro parque, era curioso como siempre iba a parar a aquellos lugares, sin pensarlo se sentó tras un arbusto como años atrás y fue así como aquella situación se repitió. Las ramas pisadas, él girándose sorprendido, ahora ya no lloraba pero se sentía igual de vulnerable ante ella.

Misao se sentó a su lado y empezó a mirar al río, entonces, le preguntó lo que desde hacía años le rondaba por la mente, el por qué de su desaparición. Hubo un rato de silencio en que Aoshi meditó en si tenía que contarlo todo o si era mejor callarlo, prefirió desahogarse, y poco a poco le fue contando la inseguridad que siempre sintió frente a ella. Al terminar Misao se dio cuenta de algo, empezó a hablar, le contó el incidente que le pasó tantos años atrás cuando, siendo tan solo una niña encontró a un niño llorando y decidió convertirlo en su mejor amigo, como no pudo olvidarlo nunca. Aquello dejó a Aoshi sorprendido, si que le recordaba, con la mirada aún fija en el río tan solo pudo decir una cosa que la dejó sorprendida y a la vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Yo también pasé por aquello, solo que yo era el niño y la niña me salvaba, ella me trajo la esperanza y más tarde me di cuenta de que me trajo el amor"

Las lágrimas que caían por los ojos de Misao le hicieron recordar que aún estaba vivo y que tenía derecho a vivir lo que años atrás, por miedo , no consiguió tener. Ella era su luz. Y cuando, minutos después de haberse abrazado a él, le miró a los ojos y sonrió, supo por qué nunca la pudo olvidar.

FiN

Bien hasta aquí esta historia para la que nunca encontraba tiempo para llevar a cabo, espero que os haya gustado como me ha gustado a mi escribirla. Muchos besos, encontrareis más actualizaciones mias en breve. Muakasssssssss.

P.D. no he podido contestar a los reviews como es debido por problemas técnicos, sabed que me ha gustado mucho recibirlos y que me encantaría recibir más aún que se que por mi tardanza no lo merezco. TT Gracias por vuestro apoyo

Mary-chan


End file.
